Episode 093
The Strongest Face-off! Penguins VS Penguins!! (最強対決！ペンギンＶＳペンギン‼, Saikyō taiketsu! Pengin VS pengin‼) is the 93rd episode of the Inazuma Eleven anime. Summary The match that will decide Italy's team continues. Endou determines not to lose more goals, and blocks the second Emperor Penguin X with his own body. Then thanks to their teamwork, he scores with Megaton Head. After this, for some reason Demonio's plays are starting to fall apart. Why is he so obsessed with being the ultimate? The answer startles them. Demonio and the rest of the team were really wanted to be chosen as the representive team, but they lacked the skills, so Kageyama 's offer for the ultimate power was irrisistable... even with the risks, and one of them was loosing eyesight! Will Endo be able to save them, and Orpheus from disbanding? Plot The episode starts with showing Emperor Penguin X scoring a goal, making Team K in the lead. From afar in a truck, a person is watching the match. Kidou Yuuto and Fudou Akio are having a hard time getting Orpheus together. Fideo Ardena tries to block Team K's advance but fails. They used Emperor Penguin X again and Endou Mamoru uses Hammer of Wrath but fails to completely stop it, to change the direction of the shoot, he used Shin Nekketsu Punch and succesfully blocks it to which Fideo was stunned. Endou then states that the worst is over and starts dribbling to the field and passes Fideo, Fideo then sees Endou that he's exactly like Orpheus' previous captain. Afterwards, Kidou realizes that he shouldn't have been afraid and fixes the team's formation. Orpheus goes to the field and passes through the defense with Fideo Ardena's dribbling, the reason why he was called the White Meteor. Afterwards, Fideo tricks the keeper by making the keeper think it's a shoot but it was a pass to Endou, Endou then uses Megaton Head and scores a goal. Afterwards, Kidou and Fudou thinks to use their hissatsu that they have been practicing to which they tried but failed to make it in which was still incomplete. Team K then explains the reason why they sided with Kageyama. After that, they try it one more time, Kidou asks Fideo to give them one more chance to which Fideo passes through Team K and passes the ball to Kidou. Kageyama tries to lure Kidou again but Kidou states his future is with Endou Mamoru, the person who plunges on forward to the future and breaks through Kageyama. Afterwards, Sakuma explains that the thing their missing in their hissatsu is "height" and afterwards they use Emperor Penguin No. 3 and scores through. Making the score 2-1. Afterwards, Team K awakens and apologizes and states that they will play their soccer. The match ends with Orpheus' win. Kageyama congratulates Orpheus for winning, though Kageyama asks if it is okay for Kidou, Endou, Sakuma and Fudou to be here and the screen shows that the match of Inazuma Japan and The Empire starts. Endou and the others are suprised, Sakuma thought that their match against Argentina should have been tommorrow, then, it was actually planned by Kageyama Reiji. Major Events *Orpheus wins over Team K. *The match of Inazuma Japan and The Empire is about to start, but without Endou, Kidou, Sakuma and Fudou. Hissatsu Used *Emperor Penguin X *Hammer of Wrath *Shin Nekketsu Punch *Megaton Head *Emperor Penguin No. 3 Proverb '''Ardena '''All of us work hard to become the ultimate. It's because we work hard that we evolve! Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes